helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
More Friends Over
|producer = |Last = MORE FRIENDS 2nd Album (2010) |Next = BEST FRIENDS Best Album (2013) |Single1 = Seishun no Serenade |Single2 = My Days for You }} More Friends Over is the 3rd album by Mano Erina. The album was released on March 28, 2012 in Regular & Limited Edition under the hachama label. It reached position #27 on the Oricon Weekly Chart and sold a total of 3,845 copies. It is her lowest selling album. Tracklist CD #Junjou Keisatsu K・I・S・S (純情警察K・I・S・S) #Glory days #Seishun no Serenade #~"Shinkou wa Michiko" no Jikan 1~ (～「進行はミチコ」の時間①～) #Eien ~Tasogare Kousaten time goes by~ (永遠～黄昏交差点 time goes by～) #Nekketsu Sensei (熱血先生) #I have a dream #~"Shinkou wa Michiko" no Jikan 2~ (～「進行はミチコ」の時間②～) #Banzai! ~Jinsei wa Meccha Wonderful!~ (バンザイ! ～人生はめっちゃワンダッホーッ！～) #Kaze no Bara ~Aruite Chizu wo Tsukutta Otokoo no Uta~ (風の薔薇～歩いて地図を作った男のウタ～) #Anata ga Iru Kara (あなたがいるから) #~"Shinkou wa Michiko" no Jikan 3~ (～「進行はミチコ」の時間③～) #My Days for You #Tenkiyohou ga Atattara (天気予報があたったら) #~"Shinkou wa..."~ (～「進行は・・・」～) Limited Edition DVD #Doki Doki Baby / Tasogare Kousaten jacket making #More Friends Over jacket making #Tenkiyohou ga Atattara (Music Video) #Glory days (Music Video) #Tasogare Kousaten (Music Video making) #Hello! Channel making Album Information #Junjou Keisatsu K・I・S・S #*Lyrics, Composition, and Arrangement: manzo #Glory days #*Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko #*Composition and Arrangement: Hatake #Seishun no Serenade #Eien ~Tasogare Kousaten time goes by~ #*Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko #*Composition: Honjo Ryo #*Arrangement: Honjo Ryo, Harada Katsuyuki #Nekketsu Sensei #*Lyrics: #*Composition: #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #I have a dream #*Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko #*Composition & Arrangement: Hatake #Banzai! ~Jinsei wa Meccha Wonderful!~ #*Lyrics and Composition: Honjo Ryo #*Arrangement: Honjo Ryo, Harada Katsuyuki #Kaze no Bara ~Aruite Chizu wo Tsukutta Otoko no Uta~ #*Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko #*Composition: Nakajima Takui #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Anata ga Iru Kara #*Lyrics: Makiho Emi #*Composition: Hatake #*Arrangement: Hatake, HEYSKE #My Days for You #Tenkiyohou ga Atattara #*Lyrics and Composition: Kosaki Kaito #*Arrangement: Kosaki Kaito, Yamada Shota Concert Performances ;Junjou Keisatsu "K・I・S・S" *Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ *Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" ;Glory days *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ *Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" *Mano Erina Debut 10 Shuunen Kinen Live ~my precious treasure box~ ;Nekketsu Sensei *Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ *Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" ;Banzai! ~Jinsei wa Meccha Wonderful!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" *Mano Erina Debut 10 Shuunen Kinen Live ~my precious treasure box~ ;Tenkiyohou ga Atattara *Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ *Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" Trivia *"Nekketsu Sensei" is a cover from Sharam Q's 1994 album "Loss Time". *This is Mano Erina's only album with a title that is not written in all caps. *It was released on the same day as THE Possible's 2 Shiawase no Akashi. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 3,845 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Junjou Keisatsu K・I・S・S, Glory days, ~"Shinkou wa Michiko" no Jikan 1~, Eien ~Tasogare Kousaten time goes by~, Nekketsu Sensei, I have a dream, ~"Shinkou wa Michiko" no Jikan 2~, Banzai! ~Jinsei wa Meccha Wonderful!~, Kaze no Bara ~Aruite Chizu wo Tsukutta Otokoo no Uta~, Anata ga Iru Kara, ~"Shinkou wa Michiko" no Jikan 3~, Tenkiyohou ga Atattara, ~"Shinkou wa..."~ Category:2012 Albums Category:Mano Erina Albums Category:Solo Album Category:Lowest Selling Album Category:2012 DVDs Category:Mano Erina DVDs Category:English Name Album